Kylie Minogue
Kylie Minogue is an Australian-born singer, songwriter, and actress. She achieved recognition by starring in the Australian soap opera Neighbours, where she played tomboy mechanic Charlene Robinson. Appearing in the series for two years, Minogue's character married Scott Robinson, played by Jason Donovan in an episode viewed by nearly 20 million people in the United Kingdom which became one of the most watched Australian TV episodes ever worldwide. Since then, Minogue has been a recording artist and has achieved commercial success and critical acclaim in the entertainment industry. Minogue has been recognised with several honorific nicknames and has been referred to as the "Princess of Pop" and "Goddess of Pop". Personal Life 'Health' Minogue is hyperglycemic. She commented in March 2015, "'Sugar is not my friend, I'm hyperglycemic ...". Minogue follows the controversial paleolithic diet and "loved all these amazing desserts that are made with avocado, almond bake, zucchini... I love it!" 'Breast cancer diagnosis' Minogue was diagnosed with breast cancer at age 36 on 17 May 2005, leading to the postponement of the remainder of her Showgirl – The Greatest Hits Tour and her withdrawal from the Glastonbury Festival. Her hospitalisation and treatment in Melbourne resulted in a brief but intense period of media coverage, particularly in Australia, where Prime Minister John Howard issued a statement supporting Minogue. As media and fans began to congregate outside the Minogue residence in Melbourne, the Victorian Premier Steve Bracks warned the international media that any disruption of the Minogue family's rights under Australian privacy laws would not be tolerated. His comments became part of a wider criticism of the media's overall reaction, with particular criticism directed towards paparazzi. Minogue underwent surgery on 21 May 2005 at Cabrini Hospital in Malvern, and commenced chemotherapy treatment soon after. On 8 July 2005, she made her first public appearance after surgery, when she visited a children's cancer ward at Melbourne's Royal Children's Hospital. She returned to France where she completed her chemotherapy treatment at the Institut Gustave-Roussy in Villejuif, near Paris. In December 2005 Minogue released a digital-only single, "Over the Rainbow", a live recording from her Showgirl tour. Her children's book, The Showgirl Princess, written during her period of convalescence, was published in October 2006, and her perfume, "Darling", was launched in November.This range was later augmented by eau de toilettes such as Pink Sparkle, Couture and Inverse.On her return to Australia for her concert tour she discussed her illness, and said that her chemotherapy treatment had been like "experiencing a nuclear bomb". While appearing on The Ellen DeGeneres Show in 2008, Minogue said that her cancer had originally been misdiagnosed. She commented, "Because someone is in a white coat and using big medical instruments doesn't necessarily mean they're right", but later spoke of her respect for the medical profession. Minogue was acknowledged for the impact she had made by publicly discussing her cancer diagnosis and treatment; in May 2008, the French Cultural Minister Christine Albanel said, "Doctors now even go as far as saying there is a "Kylie effect" that encourages young women to have regular checks." 'Philanthropy' Minogue has been involved in humanitarian support in the areas of health research, quality of life and many other areas. Musically, she has helped fundraise on many occasions. In 1989, she participated in recording "Do They Know It's Christmas?" under the name Band Aid II to help raise money in 1989. In early 2010, Minogue along with many other artists (under the name Helping Haiti) had recorded a cover version of 1993 version of "Everybody Hurts". The single was a fundraiser to help the 2010 Haiti earthquake, with the proceeds going to both The Sun‍‍ '‍s Helping Haiti fund and the Disasters Emergency Committee. She had also spent a whole week in Thailand after the Thailand Tsunami hit in 2005. During her 2011 Aphrodite World Tour, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami struck in Japan, which was on her itinerary. After difficult decisions, she declared she would continue to tour there, along with other international stars that decided similarly. She stated "I was here to do shows and I chose not to cancel, Why did I choose not to cancel? I thought long and hard about it and it wasn't an easy decision to make." While she was there, she, along with Australian prime minister Julia Gillard, decided to be the star guest of an Australian Embassy fundraiser for the disaster. In 2008, Minogue pledged her support for a campaign to raise money for abused children, to be donated to the British charities ChildLine and the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. According to the source, around $93 million was raised. She spoke out in relation to the cause, saying: "Finding the courage to tell someone about being abused is one of the most difficult decisions a child will ever have to make." In 2010 and 2012, she was involved in supporting the AIDS Support Gala, which has been held by the American Foundation for Aids Research (Amfar). Ever since Minogue's breast cancer diagnosis in 2005, she has been a known avid sponsor and ambassador to the cause. In May 2010, she held a breast cancer campaign for the first time. She later spoke about the cause saying "It means so much to me to be part of this year's campaign for Fashion Targets Breast Cancer. I wholeheartedly support their efforts to raise funds for the vital work undertaken by Breakthrough Breast Cancer." For the cause, she "posed in a silk sheet emblazoned with the distinctive target logo of Fashion Targets Breast Cancer" for photographer Mario Testino. After beating cancer, in 2010, she celebrated her fifth anniversary of being clear of the disease by hosting a charity concert to raise money for cancer charities and awareness of the condition. In April 2014, Minogue had launched her new campaign entitled One Note Against Cancer, which is a charity organisation to help cancer research. Member's of the public are asked to donate money by buying a musical note from eBay site from Minogue's charity single "Crystallize". 'Relationships' Minogue dated Neighbours co-star Jason Donovan during her run on the show. Minogue then had a relationship with INXS lead singer, Michael Hutchence from 1989 to 1991. They remained close friends until Hutchence's death in 1997. Minogue began a relationship with the French actor, Olivier Martinez, after meeting him at the 2002 Grammy Awards ceremony. They ended their relationship in February 2007, but remained on friendly terms. Minogue was reported to have been "saddened by false media accusations of Martinez's disloyalty".She defended Martinez, and acknowledged the support he had given during her treatment for breast cancer. Minogue was in a relationship with model Andrés Velencoso from 2008 to 2013. Filmography Category:Cast Category:Minor Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Young & Hungry